the_world_of_darknessfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 1 (the decay of virtue)
> next episode Episode 1 of the Decay of Virtue, season 1 of Toledo by night. Kurzzusammenfassung * Maumee Bay construction site: Donnie gibt den Auftrag den Deal zu bewachen an die Gruppe. * Drug Deal: Der Deal war ein Set Up, die Gruppe tötet/vertreibt die Angreifer und securen money und Ladung. * Dead Body Disposal: Geld und Ware wird an Mr. Green übergeben, danach werden die Leichen weggeschafft. * Toledo Chantry: Rinsk und seine brood führen das Ritual zur Sicherung des Chantries durch. * Bernadette Ohara: Der Auftrag den Eindringling im Good Spirit ausfindig zu machen wird von Travis überbracht. * Infiltration: Die Coterie verschafft sich über Spitalscomputer Zugang zu persönlichen Daten der Zielperson. * Initiation: Charlie lobt die Gruppe und erteilt den Auftrag den Verräter Robert Hall zu fassen. * Execution: Die Gruppe fängt Rob gewaltlos ein, bringt ihn zu Green und Charlie und beweist dann dass sie bereit sind zu tun was nötig ist. Szenen Der Intromonolog beschreibt kurz Regionen in Toledo, den bunten Clinton Boulevard, den Maumee River, die bedrohlichen Cabrini Heights und zuletzt die endlosen Baustellen der Bay Area. Dann werden die Spieler gesamt angesprochen. "In der Bay Area entsteht ein optimistisches, neues Toledo. Ihr träumt diesen Traum allerdings nicht mit. Eure Leben bestehen aus trister Arbeit auf den Baustellen und hoffnungsloser Berauschung Abends in der Bar." Die erste Szene zeigt die spätere Brujah party, wie sie nach einer anstrengenden Schicht in den Pausenbereich der Maumee Bay Mall construction site gehen. Beim Essen sehen sie zum ersten mal Rob, den Vorarbeiter und Donnie, den Mafia goon. Rob entschuldigt sich bei den versammelten Arbeitern dafür keinen Erfolg gehabt zu haben bei Gesprächen über Nachtstunden Zuschläge und verspricht das er tun wird was er kann, während Donnie fast provokant unbekümmert isst. Die Spieler erfahren das Onkel Charlie, ein selbsternannter Mafiaboss, die Baustelle für Drogengeschäfte nutzt und Donnie die Charaktere angesprochen hat, ob sie sich was dazuverdienen wollen. Um über diesen Job zu sprechen sind sie jetzt alle drei hierher gekommen. Nachdem die anderen Arbeiter gegangen sind bietet Donnie ihnen an morgen Nacht das Übergeben einer Lieferung zu bewachen und die Charaktere sagen zu. Bei einem Drink in ihrer Stammbar bespricht die Brujah party wie sie die Sache angehen wollen, dabei werden zum ersten Mal Stokes und Pauls Behausungen erwähnt, sowie die Tatsache das sie alle Waffen besitzen. Nächste Nacht haben sich die drei auf der Baustelle in Stellung gebracht. Vor ihren Augen tauschen Unbekannte Männer zwei Aktenkoffer aus, als plötzlich Schüsse fallen und die Männer von Charlie tot zusammensacken. Ohne zu zögern eröffnet die Brujah party das Feuer und tötet/vertreibt die Aggressoren und schafft es sowohl das Geld, als auch die Ware zu sichern. In der Kampfsituation ist Stokes nicht nüchtern und es werden dadurch zum ersten Mal seine Sucht, sowie seine selbstzerstörerischen Tendenzen thematisiert. Nach dem Kampf rufen sie in Panik die Nummer an, die Donnie ihnen gab und sprechen zum ersten Mal mit Mr. Green, der ihnen eine Adresse sagt zu der sie die Koffer bringen sollen. Auf einem Parkplatz treffen sie Donnie und Mr Green. Der nimmt die Koffer entgegen, befragt die Charaktere nach dem Vorfall, lobt sie für ihre Initiative und händigt ihnen Kuverts mit grosszügigen Geldsummen aus, zusammen mit dem Angebot, aus der einmaligen Zusammenarbeit eine langfristige zu machen, wenn sie es schaffen die Leichen verschwinden zu lassen. Dabei erhalten die Charaktere ihren ersten Schluck von Samuels Vitae, gemischt in Alkohol, der zum symbolischen Beschluss der Zusammenarbeit mit Mr Green getrunken wird. Zurück auf der Baustelle verstecken sie die Leichen an einer Stelle von der sie wissen das sie morgen früh mit Beton zugeschüttet wird. Die Charaktere reflektieren über die Surrealität dieser Nacht und über die Tatsache 2 Männer erschossen zu haben, befinden sich aber immernoch im Vitae befeuerten Adrenalinrausch. Die nächste Szene präsentiert zu Beginn das Good Spirit Hospital und danach die anliegende Calloran facility, und lenkt dann den Blick auf Parzelle 6B, den Sitz des Toledo Chantry. In einem Pentagram angeordnet wirken Regent Daniel Rinsk und seine vier childer ein gemeinsames Ritual (Invasion of the dreamsphere). Das chantry unterstützt seinen Regent dabei die Träume eines wichtigen Managers der Calloran facility zu betreten und dort sein word of command zu wirken, ohne den Mann jemals persönlich zu treffen. Die Charaktere erleben das nicht zum ersten Mal, und in die Beschreibung des Rituals wird die Beschreibung ihres bisherigen Lebens seit der Embrace, sowie von ihrem sire, Daniel Rinsk und ihrem älteren sibling, Travis Brown eingewoben. Caleb, Edward und Lester verlassen seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr praktisch nicht das chantry, ausser um von Patienten der Calloran zu feeden, und sind völlig eingespannt in Training der movement of mind. Nach Abschluss des Rituals verabschiedet sich Rinsk und lässt sie mit Travis allein, der ihnen im Namen ihres gemeinsamen Sire den Auftrag gibt, jemanden im Good Spirit Hospital auszuforschen. Dabei erfahren die Spieler von Rinsks Plänen das Good Spirit für das chantry als Territorium zu beanspruchen. Voller Tatendrang geht die Tremere party ins Good Spirit und findet unter zu Hilfe nahme des word of command ein Foto, einen Schichtenplan und die Wohnadresse von Bernadette Ohara heraus. Im Lagerraum hinter einer Wäscherei trifft die brujah party Onkel Charlie. Flankiert von Donnie und Mr. Green lobt er sie und bestätigt das Interesse sie zum permanenten Teil der Operation zu machen. "Ich kann Männer wie euch gebrauchen. Männer die tun was getan werden muss." ''Er erklärt das es nur eine klare Zusage ihrerseits braucht und einen Vertrauensbeweis. Mr. Green erklärt ihnen dann das jemand auf der Baustelle mit der Polizei kooperiert und sie den Verräter stellen und zu Charlie bringen müssen. Es geht um den beliebten Vorarbeiter Robert Hall. Die Charaktere nehmen den Auftrag an. Die Brujah party findet Rob in einer Bar, in der sie selbst schon mit ihm getrunken haben, Billiard spielend. Sie versuchen kein Aufsehen zu erregen und Rob möglichst schnell klarzumachen das er mitkommen muss, ohne dabei zu böswillig zu sein. Rob reagiert auf die Charaktere erst mit Freude, dann Konfusion, danach kurz Panik, als ihm bewusst wird in wessen Auftrag die Charaktere ihn abholen, und letztlich mit niedergeschlagener Resignation. ''"Leute, ihr kennt mich, ich bin sauber, ich hab keinem was gesagt! Bringt mich nicht zu Charlie, der bringt mich um!" ''Er leistet keine Gegenwehr als er zum Auto gebracht wird. In einem Schuppen an den Docks sitzt Rob gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Holzsessel. Um ihn Charlie, Mr. Green und die Brujah party. Mr. Green erklärt das Rob raus ist aus der Baustelle und das gezeigt werden muss wie man mit einer Ratte verfährt. Er übergibt den Charakteren einen Hammer, eine schwarze Skimaske und eine Videokamera. Sie zögern einige Momente lang, untermalt von Robs erstickten Schreien, als allen bewusst wird, was von ihnen verlangt wird. Stokes raucht eine kleine Menge Meth, zieht sich die Maske über und nimmt den Hammer, Zed schaltet die Kamera ein und filmt wie Stokes mit kräftigen Schlägen gegen den Kopf Robs Leben beendet. Anmerkungen Kaizt (GM): Diese Episode ist die erste und einzige in der campaign die Musik verwendet hat. Die Szenen der Brujah party wurde untermalt von düsteren Hip Hop beats und die der Tremere party vom ätherischen, synthielastigen Urotsukidoji soundtrack. In der Finalszene wurde "Atlantis" gespielt, in einem ungenierten Ripoff der Goodfellas Szene. Positiv überraschend war die Spieler/Charakter Reaktion auf den Reveal der Ratte ("Nicht Rob!"''). Rob hatte zu Beginn der Session einen sehr kurzen Auftritt und trotzdem haben die Spieler den moralischen Konflikt der Charaktere deutlich ausgespielt, einen so "aufrichtigen" und "guten" Mann wie Rob auszuliefern.